In the field of auto-guidance in agriculture, a number of paths are desired: from straight paths (e.g., A-B), to circular center pivots, to various forms of user-defined contours. Path planning involves creating successive parallel paths to the original defined by a user (e.g., operator), each offset by the implement width, so that the vehicle in which the operator controls may automatically cover the whole field.
With non-linear path types (e.g., contours and pivots), existing algorithms may create situations where non-drivable paths or sections are generated because the defined paths are physically unnavigable.